villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kingpin (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series)
'Kingpin '''is the main antagonist of the ''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series episode "Royal Scam". He is voiced by the late Michael Clarke Duncan, who previously portrayed Kingpin in the 2003 Daredevil film. Kingpin is the head of a vast organized crime syndicate in New York City, NY. He is characterized by his massive body size, strength and fondness for fast food. Kingpin is also a ruthless and vile mobster who gained infamy for his willigness to do anything for money and power. Biography At some point, Kingpin learned of the TX1 super-chip, designed to decrypt the confidential satellite transmissions that drive the world's financial markets. However, the chip was held in a highly secure facility. He realized that the superhero Spider-Man was capable of entering the facility to get the chip.He hired an actor to pretend that he was an agent working for the FBI. The actor told the hero that he needed to steal it for national security. Spider-Man believed the man and succeeded in retrieving the chip and handed it over to the Kingpin who was waiting inside his limosine. Kingpin was talking to his henchmen about how rich they would become from stealing the chip, but Spider-Man found out that he had been tricked. The hero tried to stop them. Kingpin's driver stopped in an alley. Kingpin ordered his men to shoot the webslinger, but Spider-Man easily defeated them. The crime boss activated a high powered laser from his cane, but Spider-Man yanked the cane out of his hand. When he tried to capture him, Kingpin punched him. He activated his laser again and destroyed the limousine as a distraction for the him and his men to escape in the smoke. Later, Kingpin held a meeting with some potential clients, showing them the list of banks that they could rob after installing a satellite uplink to decrypt the financial markets. He assured them that the chip would be ready in twenty-four hours. That night Kingpin and his men were making the final adjustments to the uplink, but were interrupted by Spider-Man. They all tried to attack him and nearly succeed until the real FBI appeared and preceded to place them all under arrest. Kingpin responded by activating gas from his cane and made his escape in his helicopter, leaving his henchmen behind. Spider-Man attempted to capture him, but the crime boss tried to shake him off. When Spider-Man finally reached the cockpit, Kingpin tried to attack him with his cane again. The web slinger grabbed it and tossed it down to the street below. While they were fighting, Spider-Man yanked Kingpin out of his seat after he saw the helicopter crashing into a tall tower. Kingpin's weight made it hard for Spider-Man to hold onto him and a large part of the tower broke loose. Spider-Man lost his grip on Kingpin and he fell down to the street below with the broken tower seemingly falling on top of him. Later, Kingpin was found imprisoned under the broken tower, stuck behind a crate and covered in Spider-Man's web angrily trying to get out. He was arrested by the FBI and not seen again. Trivia *In a deleted scene found on the Special Edition of the cartoon, Kingpin mentions something about "kidnapping and enslaving the mutant race", implying that X-Men exist in the universe. Category:Crime Lord Category:One-Shot Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Wealthy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Brutes Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Incriminators Category:Marvel Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Science Fantasy Villains